


flushed cheeks and soft kisses

by trbltaegi



Category: taegi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :(, M/M, but he actually really is, tae is GIDDY, taegi - Freeform, theyre so cute im soft, yoongi isnt good at affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbltaegi/pseuds/trbltaegi
Summary: he'd never looked at taehyung before, not the way he was looking at him right now. he never noticed how the moles on his nose, cheek, eye, and lip were a perfect contrast to his honey-glazed skin. he never noticed how exquisite it was that his lips were outlined by a darker pink, almost as if he was wearing lip liner. he never noticed that his eyes weren't simply dark, dark brown. they were a deep, rich red, a chocolate brown, a chilling black. three colours at once. he was breathtaking. a work of art. he noticed that, once gazing into taehyung's incredible eyes, his pupils dilated. he looked cute. so insanely cute.





	flushed cheeks and soft kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at like 2 am yesterday so i apologise deeply for any shitty grammar mistakes. it gets better throughout, i promise. anyway i love taegi with my whole heart. enjoy!

soft grunts escaped the lips of the skinny, blue haired boy. each time his phone buzzed, he would slowly drift more and more into consciousness. beginning to become aware, accepting the fact that yes, it was morning, he rubbed his eyes and opened them to find... darkness. what? he never woke up in the night - not as far as he was aware - unless something woke him. another buzz from his phone and he realised just why he had awoken.  
02:36. his lock screen - which may or may not have been a photo which was extremely close to his heart - was barely visible due to the fact that there were masses and masses of messages displayed. he scrolled through the (seemingly endless) words on the screen.  
*  
WAKE UP.

wake upppppppp

hellooOOOOO

yoongi

YOONGI

...  
*  
messages upon messages upon messages - none of which had any differentiating meaning. he couldn't help the smile which crept upon his pale face. with a soft shake of his head, he typed out a sleepy reply.  
*  
Y-taehyung.

T-FINALLY

Y-whats your problem?

T-i just missed you :(

Y-...  
-its like 3 am tae

T-i know but i thought you might be awake :(

Y-why would i be up  
-at 3 am  
-on a wednesday  
*  
their conversation consisted of yoongi complaining (with a smile, to his discretion) and telling taehyung to go to sleep. eventually, the younger's replies made less sense until he stopped replying at all - at 03:17. after making the slightly drunken decision to send a goodnight text, yoongi had quickly fallen asleep too.

he should have been used to it by now. tae wasn't exactly the least needy person; he was extremely affectionate. as much as his friends would tease him about it, yoongi adored this. it was sweet. cute. adorable. tae sent what seemed like hundreds of messages every morning. it always allowed yoongi to wake up with a smile.  
10:42. taehyung would presume yoongi dead at this point - jokingly, of course - and he would tell yoongi this. the blue haired boy would chuckle at his innocence, though he rarely knew how to reply himself.

"yoongi!" a voice called from down the hall. god, it was sweet. he knew straight away who it was; he had given him a key a few days before. it  
certainly did _NOT_ mean anything.  
"hyuuuuuung!"  
a smile crept upon yoongi's face as the voice grew closer and closer until it was in the room with him, kneeling beside the bed.  
"hyung," a hand touched his shoulder. "i know you're awake. you read my text."  
"busted," yoongi mumbled, a smile spreading across the pair's faces. turning around, their eyes met. "tae, you should ask before tresspassing into my house."  
"sorry," he smiled. "i missed you."  
a blush crept upon yoongi's cheeks. he definitely was _NOT_ blushing because of taehyung. it was... simply the warmth of the room.  
"well i wasn't missing you at 3 this morning," the blue haired boy raised his brows. "frankly, i wanted you gone."  
taehyung sat beside yoongi on the bed. "that's a lie," he giggled. "you say the cutest things when you’re tired. or drunk. or both."  
"and you say the most annoying things when i'm tired." yoongi paused, looking into taehyung's eyes as a soft smile invaded his lips. "or drunk. or both."  
"hyung," tae blushed. "do you even remember?"  
"i'm quite happy to tell you that i don't." he sighed. "alcohol plus late nights means i have no memory of it."  
taehyung began to giggle, his smile widening. "check your phone."  
and so, yoongi did. scrolling through the tired messages from the night before, he discovered that he did in fact say sweet things when  
he was tired (and maybe a little drunk).  
*  
T-hyung!  
-can i please come over tomorrow?

Y-hm  
-fine then tae

T-you dont mind?  
-like reeaallly?

Y-why are you this cute  
-why would i mind?  
-youre like the only person i let in my house

T-really?  
-yoongiii thats so cute hehehe

Y-shut the fuck up

T-mean :(

Y-i can be much meaner

T-sure you can  
-youre never mean to me

Y-tae  
-im not rude to my loved ones  
*  
"i was tipsy and half asleep." yoongi shrugged. "probably dreaming that i was texting some hot celebrity." the elder teased taehyung, placing a hand on his knee.  
"that really is mean," taehyung pouted. "i thought you loved me."  
"i said loved ones. dont push it."  
"yoongi loves me~" taehyung sang, laying down next to yoongi. "you love me~"  
"i knew i should never have taken you on that date," he uttered. "clingy ass--"  
"hey," tae playfully slapped yoongi's bare arm. "dont be mean."  
yoongi sighed. "well, youre here now." he reluctantly took tae's hand. "no point in making it a waste of a journey now, hm?"  
a soft blush surfaced on his cheeks. "right," he uttered, smiling to the blue haired boy. 

lacing their fingers together, yoongi was silent for a moment. he wasn't used to anyone being so affectionate towards him. not the way taehyung was. he liked it. loved it. every moment spent with taehyung was pure bliss to him. nobody else made his heart so warm. nobody else made him feel so giddy. nobody else made him feel as if maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love again.  
taehyung turned his head to face yoongi (who may have been gazing at the younger boy already), a sweet smile painted on his lips.  
"why," he started, lowly. "why are you like this?"  
"like what?" taehyung furrowed his brow. "cute?"  
"shut up," yoongi smiled. "that's not what i said."  
"what were you gonna say?"

silence. yoongi diverted his gaze to their intertwined hands, a pink tint on his pale cheeks. "i don't know."  
"please," taehyung pouted. "please, hyung. tell me." he gave yoongi those puppy dog eyes (that most certainly did _NOT_ melt his heart) in order to convince yoongi to tell him.  
yoongi hummed. "what was it that you said again?" their eyes met. "you thought i was asking why you're so cute?"  
the pair smiled, their cheeks flushed. yoongi had stopped giving affection since his heart had been broken in his last relationship. it was nice. being affectionate was so nice. no wonder taehyung was an affectionate little shit. adorable.  
"hyung..." taehyung's voice softened, as if it was melting. "do you really think that?"  
"no comment."  
"hyung!"  
yoongi did nothing but hum in reply. he'd never looked at taehyung before, not the way he was looking at him right now. he never noticed how the moles on his nose, cheek, eye, and lip were a perfect contrast to his honey-glazed skin. he never noticed how exquisite it was that his lips were outlined by a darker pink, almost as if he was wearing lip liner. he never noticed that his eyes weren't simply dark, dark brown. they were a deep, rich red, a chocolate brown, a chilling black. three colours at once. he was breathtaking. a work of art. he noticed that, once gazing into taehyung's incredible eyes, his pupils dilated. he looked cute. so insanely cute. it was mere seconds before yoongi couldn't take it, couldn't help it anymore, before he just had to taste the sweet flavours of kim taehyung's kisses. their hands broke apart, desperate to explore the other countless, beautiful details of each other. a hand in taehyung's messy hair, a hand on yoongi's soft, porcelain neck. yoongi twirled the younger boy's curly hair around his finger, the softness of not only his that, but his lips too, comforting him greatly. taehyung - he was giddy. as if yoongi, min yoongi, kissed _him!_ sure, he'd kissed yoongi before, but having him return the favour? he couldn't help but smile into the kiss at the thought of him liking him back. the kiss slowed to a stop, but yoongi made it linger. their lips were barely parted from one another, their foreheads touching, their grip on each other softening. taehyung opened his eyes, gazing at the elder's closed ones. he cherished it. his skin was pale, like a doll, with a slight, sweet flush of pink on his cheeks. yoongi's eyes slowly opened, the flush on his cheeks deepening as he met taehyung's gaze.

"sorry," he said, in hushed tones. "couldn't help myself."  
taehyung bit his lip ever so gently. yoongi's voice was smooth, it was sweet, it was sexy, it was calming. it was pure, pure perfection. "don't apologise to me," he replied lowly. "i'm not complaining."  
they didn't take their eyes off of each other. yoongi placed his hand on taehyung's - which was now stroking his cheek - and smiled. not the gummy smile he'd paint on when he was truly laughing, not the fake smile he'd have when he was crying, not the soft smile he'd wear when he was embarrased.  
this was a different smile. a content smile. a comfortable smile.


End file.
